Spider-Man Noir Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * ** Chief Detective Rian from the NYC Vice Squad * * * * * Races and Spaces: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* and ********** ******* ******* ******** ********* ******** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The year is 1933, and a squad of police burst into the Daily Bugle after getting a call from someone claiming they were J Jonah Jameson who said they were dying. Throwing open the door to Jameson's office, they find Jameson bleeding in his chair with Spider-Man crouched over him, a gun in his hand. The police open fire at the wall-crawler, and Spider-Man jumps through an open and into the night. None of the bullets find their mark, but he does get nicked by one of them. Time jumps backwards to J Jonah Jameson telling his reporter, Ben Urich, to go out into the streets and get pictures of the poverty that is occuring in New York. Ben goes to a section of the city that has been overrun by homeless shanties, and in the middle of those shanties he finds the famed May Parker giving a speech to a small crowd of people. May is railing against the current presidents and political parties of the United States and is demanding people to take action and support socialism instead. A group of men approach, which Ben identifies as the Enforcers, and the three gang members tell May to stop spreading her political message. When May resists, the Enforcers begin to rough her up as well as her nephew, Peter Parker, who tries to step in and defend his aunt. Ben Urich stops the Enforcers by taking a picture of them and threatening to put it in the paper, and the Enforcers are forced to comply because Urich is "untouchable" to them. Urich drives Peter and May Parker back to their home where they run a soup kitchen to give homeless people free meals and shelter. Peter is furious at the way the world works, so to give him a taste of reality and to damper his hopes of making a difference, Urich takes Peter to a speakeasy run by Felicia Hardy called the Black Cat where all of the upper echelon of the city frequent. During their trip to the speakeasy, Peter's anger is set off by an encounter with Norman Osborn, who people call "the Goblin", and who is the man responsible for the death of Peter's Uncle Ben. Seeing that Peter was not subdued by the corruption they witnessed in the speakeasy, Urich takes Peter under his wing and gets him a job at the Daily Bugle as Urich's photograph assistant. Together they roam the city taking pictures of awful injustices and people living in horrible conditions because of the economic depression. Witnessing each of the injustices, however, just continues to make Peter more angry instead of breaking his spirit. Finally one night Peter opens up to Urich about his life and about how his uncle was killed by the Goblin's men when they let out wild dogs on him. Ben Urich remembers to himself the night that Peter's uncle was killed, and remembers how his body was not torn apart by dogs but rather by one of the Goblin's Enforcers - the cannibalistic Vulture. Ben also reveals that the reason he can remember the night is because he himself was there to watch it at the time it happened because he was in league with the Goblin's men. | Solicit = With great power, there must also come great responsibility — and when those in power abuse it, it’s the people’s responsibility to remove them. The year is 1933, and New York City is not-so-secretly run by corrupt politicians, crooked cops, big businesses…and suave gangland bosses like New York’s worst, the Goblin. But when a fateful spider-bite gives the young rabble-rouser Peter Parker the power to fight the mobster who killed his Uncle Ben, will even that be enough? It’s a tangled web of Great Depression pulp, with familiar faces like you’ve never seen them before! By “Hardboiled” David Hine, Fabrice “The Spider” Sapolsky and Carmine “Carbine” Di Giandomenico! | Notes = * In the Noir universe it is the year 1933. * The cover states one date, but the Indicia states another | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=10453 }} ru:Spider-Man Noir Vol 1 1